The Lord of the Ring
by Sharnorasian Empire
Summary: A Halo/LOTR crossover, an OC elite and her young adopted human sister land near Weathertop and join Aragorn and the 4 hobbits. Plz review, no flames. Parallel to Albert12's "A Sangheili in MiddleEarth” written with permission. T rated for battle
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a Halo/LOTR crossover that runs parallel to Albert12's "A Sangheili in MiddleEarth" with permission, it will have some direct quotes but also many differences. I have no idea how Elite or rather Sangheili society works I only played Halo 1 and 2 (2 was LONG time ago) so plz tell me if I make a mistake any info is much appreciated. This happens after Halo 2 and ignores the events of Halo 3

Only Disclamer: I do not own LOTR or Halo they belong to their respective owners.

I hope you readers appreciate the title puns

Empress Hellfire

Chapter 1: Landing on a stormy hill

A Albatross Dropship flies through the cold black of space, inside the hull two people sit. The shorter one is leaning against the wall while the taller one is lying an a bunk. The shorter one gets up and walks over to the sleeping figure who has a UNSC

"WAKE UP." The smaller one bellows, instantly a two fingered hand grabs the pillow and fligs it at the smaller figure also dispelling the illusion that the sleeping figure is Human as it snaps its head up. The taller figure has a snake-like head with four jaws.

"Natalie I told you not to wake me up." It roars

"Lehr you sleep like an Unggoy." (It should be noted that the Unggoy are a race known for being able to fall asleep almost anywhere.)

"I do not." Lehr shoots back

"Umm yes you do." Natalie fires back.

While they are arguing I shall tell you more about them.

Lehr is a Sangheili or Elite, she is 21 and the only female elite to make the rank of Ship Master or Captain after being a specs ops. She stands at seven feet tall fully upright and 5,11 when slouching, after the events surrounding the Ark (Halo 2 I think) her family adopted Natalie who was orphaned in the first battle of Earth, despite being a younger sister Lehr loves her a lot.

Natalie is 17 and 1/2 years old and stands at 5,7 with green eyes and blond hair and appreciated the protection and love her adopted family, especially her sister gives to her.

A voice on the PA blares "Attention all hands prepare to exit from slipstream space."

"Come let's go watch the exit." Natalie suggests while Lehr nods but before they can reach the bridge the craft is roced by a collision. Most of the crew rushed around trying to reach the escape pods. Natalie is bumped hard and is knocked out cold while Lehr tries to reach her, but before Lehr can reach an escape pod it turns out that the crew have abandoned them on the ship by accident. Lehr mutters something nasty in her native language as she manages to secure her sister and her in crash webbing on the bridge 'A simple trip back home to Sanghelios, is that TO MUCH TO ASK?" Lehr snarls to herself as the craft heads down for the impact and smashes itself down not to far from a hill with some ruins.

In the meantime four short people with furry feet follow a man who is raggedly dressed and weather beaten.

"What do you suppose that was Strider?" asks one of the four small people

"I do not know Sam." The man replies as they begin to walk up towards the hill and the large smoking cloud coming from behind it.

A/N: Back to Lehr and Natalie

After checking that her sister was alive yet still unconscious Lehr moved off thought the ship and begins gathering as many supplies and weapons as she could find. After an hour Lehr brings back:

Her plasma rifle with 3 spare batteries and her plasma pistol with 6 spare batteries

Her Plasma sword and her spare plasma sword

12 plasma grenades.

Pistol with 2 boxes of clips

Two weeks worth of food and 3 medkits.

Lehr takes one of the medkits and begins looking over Natalie after finding out her sister was fine and began waking up.

"Well our weapons supply seems enough if we need to hunt or fight, it seems that the ship is unsalvageable and the beacon is broken. The somewhat good news is that my armor is intact but the shield generator is broken, but the cloak works." Natalie sniffs sadly

"You mean we might never see mom or dad again?"

"There there, it's a little too early to say that, we might find someone who can help us and I'll look after you. But I did see that this is not a UNSC world."

"How do you know?"

"There was no MAC station in orbit that I saw but we should leave the ship now." Natalie nods and begins helping Lehr pick up and gather the stuff

"OW get you size 18 hoof off my foot you…" Natalie snaps something rude and Lehr just fires something right back before silencing Natalie with a hand over the mouth.

"Enough fighting, let's go." Lehr begins strapping all the weapons on her before she says "Normally I would not consider this but just in case." Lehr begins showing Natalie how to use the pistol as they leave the ship Lehr grabs a tent big enough for both of them that she missed in the first search. Lehr piles the excess supplies in a pack and followed by Natalie begins climbing the nearby hill with ruins on it. Lehr climbs up to the top and stops her sister but accidentally hits her in the ribs.

"Ooof." Natalie complains

"I am sorry, keep the pistol and wait here I am going to look around." Lehr fades from view and sneaks off leaving her sister sitting alone on a rock in the middle of an ancient ruined tower.

Sitting down on a rock Natalie waits for Lehr to get back from her scouting. A soft rustle of stone skittering alerts me to someone near but Natalie brushes it off as Lehr before a hand clams down on Natalie's shoulder

"LEHR HELP." Natalie screams and spins trying to bring the pistol to bear on what she sees as man in ragged clothing

"Milady I mean you no harm." The man says still holding Natalie's shoulder but holding his other hand up in a peaceful manner.

"Take your hand off my sister." Lehr says and roars angrily startling the man into jumping away and drawing his sword as Lehr turns off her cloak and activates her plasma sword while Natalie scuttles behind her sister. The man's eyes go wide as they see Lehr standing there

"Milady what is that thing?" The man asks fearfully

"This is my adopted sister Lehr." Natalie says

"Forgive my ladies, but I have never encountered something like you Lehr."

"You have never seen a Sangheili before?" asks Lehr

"A what?"

"Sangheili, that's what my species is called."

"I see lady Lehr."

"Just Lehr if you please and this is my sister Natalie." Lehr relaxes and deactivates her plasma sword

"Now Lehr, I am going to look around for signs that one of our friends was here recently and I would appreciate some aid."

"Of course…"

"Call me Strider." Lehr nods and the two walk off while Natalie decides to get some food with the small boys after the exchange of names Natalie dozes off at the same as the one called Frodo. After a while Natalie wakes to the scream of

"What are you doing?" from Frodo, it turns out the other little people Natalie learned were called Hobbits had been cooking food and this attracted some unsavory attention. A shrill scream rends the air as five figures begin heading towards the Hobbits and young girl.

A/N Well I have decided to cut it here and see what sort of reviews I get, plz review I beg of you, but no flames. Flames will be used to burn the insulters.

EH


	2. Important notice

Important notices to all readers of Finding Shadowfire/Wizard and the Warlock/Lord of the Ring/ Burning Hellfire: I am changing my pen name to Sharnorasian Empire and my profile as well, I apologize if this screws anything up for you

EH or SE

Lord of the Ring: Chapter 2 not started just yet, want to finish Shadowfire series first

Wizard and the Warlock: Not abandoned, chapter 2 in progress want to finish Shadowfire series first

Harry Potter and the Burning Hellfire: A sequel will probably NOT be written, a side story will be made in Prince of Sharnoras and the Boy Who Lived when it is posted.

Finding Shadowfire: Chapter 7 is 33-51% complete.


End file.
